There are many situations in vehicular traffic wherein a useful safety device would be provided if a slowing vehicle, even though its brake system is not being operated, would warn following cars of a significant decrease in speed. Currently, many truckers utilize the so called "hazard" lights: when the truck is moving at slow speed, for example, on a long grade or incline, to flash the vehicular rear brake lights in a fixed periodic fashion to warn those behind them that the truck is operating at a much lower than normal speed. In fact, most automobiles are provided with a hazard light system which similarly may be actuated manually to provide adequate warning to those behind either that the vehicle is progressing at a very low rate of speed or has stopped.
Applicant is aware of the following patents which relate generally to the subject matter of this invention:
______________________________________ 3,500,091 Jones 3,691,525 McClellan et al 3,805,161 Bayha et al 3,906,345 Bertolasi 3,045,738 Buzzell 4,162,445 Campbell 4,243,938 Bliven et al ______________________________________